We recorded single cell activity in the superior colliculus of monkeys trained to make rapid or saccadic eye movements. As reported previously, some cells discharged in relation to saccades made to targets in one area of the visual field, others with only saccadic eye movement made to a given part of the visual field. In addition, other cells have been identified that discharge only before saccades made to the location of a remembered target. Detailed information on the relation of cell discharge and the metrics of the saccade were collected for use in refining a neural model of the saccadic system.